Czerwone Piórko
by Serathe
Summary: Severus Snape ocknął się, co samo w sobie stanowiło wystarczające zaskoczenie. Post-DH, nieskończone na wieczność. Miłej lektury.
1. Prolog Do świtu

**Prolog - Do świtu **

* * *

_ Nadzieja matką głupich,_

_lecz każda matka kocha swoje dzieci._

Autor nieznany

_Quem spes delusit, huic querela convenit._

_Kogo zawiodła nadzieja, temu pozostaje narzekanie._

Fedrus "Fabulae Aesopiae" V, 6, 7.

* * *

Severus Snape ocknął się, co samo w sobie stanowiło wystarczające zaskoczenie. Przez chwilę oddychał ostrożnie, chłonąc otaczające go zapachy. Wilgoć. Ziemia. Lekki odór fermentu.

"Pochowali mnie żywcem?", przepełzło mu przez myśl. W tej samej chwili poczuł lekki powiew. Jednak na ulgę było jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie.

Otworzył jedno oko. W polu widzenia zamajaczył mu się ciemny tunel ze świetlnym kręgiem na końcu.

"No to zobaczycie, nie idę w stronę żadnego światła, piekło jest w innym kierunku, a tam mają już kociołek z moim imieniem i stado..."

Urwał. Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się śpiewny trel skowronka. Coś tu było stanowczo nie tak. Severus uniósł dłoń i podejrzliwie obmacał nią gardło. A raczej próbował obmacać, bo przeszkodziło mu w tym coś, co po dłuższej chwili zidentyfikował jako kłujący zarost. Zsunął palce niżej i natrafił na aż nazbyt znajomą zapinkę płaszcza. Narastało w nim coś na kształt paniki. Usiadł gwałtownie i jęknął, kiedy wszystkie mięśnie chórem zaprotestowały przeciw tak brutalnemu traktowaniu. Rozejrzał się. Był uwięziony w czymś w rodzaju błotnistej pieczary. Spojrzał w górę. Świetlisty krąg otaczały wmurowane wokół kamienie, a on sam wydawał się o wiele mniej jasny, bardziej błękitny... i przepływały po nim chmury.

"Siedzę w wielkiej, mokrej dziurze w ziemi", skonstantował logicznie Severus. Rozważył położenie się z powrotem, ale było mu na to stanowczo za zimno. Jego szaty i płaszcz były wilgotne, a grunt zdawał się ziębić mimo panującego wokół zaduchu. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w niebo. Wyjście znajdowało się jakieś siedem metrów nad nim. Westchnął ciężko i obmacał kieszenie. Trochę szkła, sztylet, łajnobomba, malutki bezoar i zmiażdżony cukierek z galaretką. Żadnej różdżki, Mógł się tego spodziewać.

Chwiejnie uniósł się na nogi i uważnie obejrzał ściany swojej małej samotni. Wystawały z nich nierówne i wyszczerbione kamienie. Wyciągnął sztylet i zaczął metodycznie dłubać wokół jednego na wysokości twarzy. Po kilku minutach udało mu się go wyjąć. Obmacał powstały otwór. Wydawał się wystarczająco głęboki, by postawić w nim stopę. Uczucie paniki, zamieszkujące okolice niewątpliwie pustego żołądka Severusa jakby lekko zelżało. Miał plan. Poświęcił pół godziny na powolne rozgrzewanie wszystkich mięśni. Przestrzeń wokół była wystarczająco szeroka, by uskutecznić kilka skłonów, przysiadów i wymachów. Wreszcie był gotów.

Wygrzebał jeszcze jeden otwór nieco niżej, z determinacja postawił w nim stopę, wbił sztylet gdzieś nad głową podciągnął się… i zastygł w tej pozycji nie sięgając nogą wyższego otworu. No tak, zawsze miał problemy z wyczuciem odległości. Zeskoczył, wyrył sztyletem jeszcze jeden otwór, znowu się wspiął, wbił sztylet, oderwał drugą nogę od gruntu i chwilę później nazwał się w myślach idiotą. Drobny szczegół techniczny polegał na tym, że trzymając się wbitego sztyletu nie miał czym zrobić następnego otworu.

„ No i co teraz, geniuszu?" zapytał się w myślach. Wymamrotał też kilka dynamizatorów.

Pomogło. Doznał olśnienia, sięgnął do kieszeni i ostrożnie wyciągnął spory odłamek laboratoryjnego szkła. Oderwał zębami kawałek rękawa, zaimprowizował trzonek i zabrał się do żmudnych wykopek. Był zdeterminowany.

Jakąś godzinę później wisiał już mniej-więcej pięć metrów nad dnem pieczary i miał coraz weselsze myśli. Oscylowały wokół smażenia i drastycznego kanibalizmu.

Wreszcie dosięgnął ręką obramowania studni. Powstrzymał się od chęci wypełznięcia, metodycznie robiąc jeszcze jeden otwór. Powoli podciągnął się na obu rękach, oparł brzuchem o kamienie i w nader żałosnej pozie przechylił się przez kant. Niestety, tylko po to, aby zaryć nosem o piach po drugiej stronie, który znajdował się dobrych trzydzieści centymetrów niżej.

Obrócił się na plecy, mrużąc oczy. Jego więzienie okazało się starą, wyschniętą studnią. W dodatku przydomową. Albowiem w odległości kilku metrów uroczo kamienistej ścieżki stał równie uroczy mały domek z kraciastymi firankami w oknach i serduszkami wyciętymi w drewnach okiennicach.

„To jednak piekło", pomyślał z przekonaniem Snape. „Kociołki byłyby zbytnią łaskawością." I z tą myślą zasnął nagle niczym rasowy narkoleptyk.

Gdy obudził się ponownie, usłyszał szelest. Instynktownie przysunął się do cembrowiny i sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Przypomniał sobie, że jej nie ma. Zaklął. A potem z niejakim opóźnieniem otworzył oczy. Sprawcą szelestu było dziecko. Małe, może kilkuletnie, niemiłosiernie umorusane i posiadające największe oczy jakie Severus widział w życiu. Dziecko rozdziawiło się pokazowo i ryknęło:

– Aaaa! Ajuta, vampir! Ajuta, mama! - Po czym uciekło. Snape poczuł zbliżającą się migrenę. Aczkolwiek zanim zdążyła nadejść, wstał chwiejnie i rozważył fakt, że dzieciak nie wyglądał ani nie brzmiał jak mieszkaniec brytyjskich wysp. To było niepokojące. Cóż, tak samo jak fakt, że po ewidentnie jadowitym ugryzieniu w tętnicę szyjną i pożegnaniu się z okrutnym światem, najwyraźniej żywy Severus Snape (sztuk jeden) znajdował się Merlin wie gdzie i w oburzająco półprzytomnym stanie.

„Pewnie jakiś efekt uboczny… czegoś." Nie pamiętał tylko, co to mogłoby być.

Podjął jeszcze jedną próbę zbadania swojej szyi. Ostrożną i udaną. Kiedy nie wyczuł ani śladu rany czy blizny, nie wiedział czy czuć rozczarowanie czy ulgę. Poczuł maniakalną ochotę na papierosa. I nie miał pojęcia, co z nią zrobić.

Westchnął i rezygnacją skierował się w stronę domku. Stanął na progu i zmierzył drzwi złowrogim spojrzeniem. Wisiała na nich metalowa tabliczka z literami: „A.P.W.B.D."

„Ależ proszę, wejdź, beznadziejny dupku", przetłumaczył sobie Snape, zanim jego umysł przetrawił posiadane informacje i wypluł zwrotnie cztery imiona oraz nazwisko człowieka, którego Severus miał ochotę wskrzesić, a potem zabić jeszcze raz.

– DUMBLEDORE, TY DRANIU! – zwerbalizował, ze złością szarpiąc za klamkę. Drzwi odskoczyły gwałtownie i weszły w kolizję z jego nosem. Nie podejrzewał, że otwierają się na zewnątrz w związku z czym się nie odsunął. Miał wrażenie, ż twarz eksplodowała mu z bólu. Przycisnął do niej obie dłonie i znieruchomiał z zacięciem licząc w myślach części składowe szczuroszczeta. Kiedy ból przeszedł w tępe pulsowanie odważył się odsunąć nieco ręce. Zamrugał powiekami i natychmiast je zamknął. Przez otwarte drzwi zobaczył las. Jego poczucie logiki prychnęło i wyszło. Ostrożnie zerknął przez ramię by upewnić się, że nadal stoi na zewnątrz. Za nim las, przed nim też. Te drzwi stanowczo nie były normalne. Cóż, _qualis rex, talis grex_, jak mawiał nieświętej pamięci Karkarow. Ze złym akcentem w dodatku.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i przekroczył próg. Zobaczył resztki bocznych ścian i zbutwiałe pozostałości po podłodze. To stanowczo było kiedyś wnętrze domu. Logika postanowiła dać mu drugą szansę. Rzeczywistość nie dała nawet jednej.

„A nadzieja matką głupich", pomyślał ponuro Severus.

– I co teraz, Albusie? – wymamrotał. – Chciałeś udzielić mi lekcji przetrwania? Twoim zdaniem siedemnaście lat to za mało? Mam teraz jeszcze znaleźć sobie drewno, rozpalić ognisko, upolować kolację i zasymilować się z naturą? – W miarę wypowiedzi coraz bardziej podnosił głos. – Mam dość, słyszysz? Odchodzę! Składam rezygnację! Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz dyrygował mną zza grobu, ty stary dropsoholiku!

Urwał gwałtownie, gdy na dźwięk jego ostatnich słów rozległo się głośne skrzypnięcie i w podłodze otworzyła się klapa.

Snape wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

Po paru minutach, spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech, zaczął się uspokajać. Podjął próbę ostrożnego podejścia do otworu w podłożu. Zobaczył drabinę. Brakowało chyba tylko strzałki w dół. Do reszty gromady dołączył absurd.

Severus przyrzekł sobie, że już nic go nie zdziwi. Powoli przykucnął i zsunął nogę na najwyższy szczebel, opierając na niej ciężar i sprawdzając wytrzymałość cienkiego drewna. Ponieważ nie usłyszał żadnego trzasku, ostrożnie zszedł na sam dół bunkra. I poczuł lekkie deja vu w kwestii znajdowania się pod ziemią. Aczkolwiek fakt istnienia drabiny, która jakimś cudem się pod nim nie załamała i jak na razie umożliwiała w miarę komfortowe wyjście był zaskakująco uspokajający.

Na dole było ciemno. Mimo światła wpadającego przez właz, większa część pomieszczenia pozostawała w mniej lub bardziej ciemnym mroku. Severus lubił ciemność, ale pomyślał, że wolałby znaleźć się pośród jakiejś raczej znajomej.

"Nie, żeby moje preferencje miały aktualnie jakieś znaczenie", dodał sarkastycznie. I zrobił krok do przodu tylko po to, by potknąć się o coś, co wydało brzdęk. Pochylił się i uniósł do góry oliwną lampkę z pozłacanym uchwytem. Błyszczała w ciemności, aczkolwiek była ewidentnie niezapalona. Severus po raz kolejny bardzo pożałował braku różdżki. Przesunął palcami po podstawie lampy i wymacał malutkie pokrętło. Wydawało się obluzowane, więc przekręcił je bezwiednie, nie spodziewając się żadnego efektu.

Płomień prawie osmalił mu brwi.

Lampka miała najwyraźniej magiczny samozapłon. To było do przewidzenia. Widocznie jednak nie przez niego. Ale biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację, czuł się usprawiedliwiony. Uważał, że dryfuje na granicy szaleństwa i groteski, a cały świat robi wszystko, by złośliwie go zaskoczyć. Nie można powiedzieć, że nie miał racji.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, pozwalając wedrzeć się pod powieki ciepłemu pomarańczowemu światłu. Wydawało się być w jakiś sposób przyjazne. Wręcz miłe. Nagle usłyszał świdrujący pisk i irracjonalnie pomyślał o trepanacji. Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć nietoperza, który wściekle zaszamotał się w powietrzu niebezpiecznie blisko jego głowy, po czym wyleciał na zewnątrz. Nietoperz, ze wszystkich rzeczy. Siła wyższa miała naprawdę pokręcone poczucie humoru. Aczkolwiek Severus uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, jak robi nietoperz. I że nie chce usłyszeć drugi raz. To zwierzątko stanowczo nie stanowiło jego alter ego.

"Nie wierzcie plotkom, nie wysysam krwi", zwrócił się Severus do bliżej niesprecyzowanej publiczności. "Choć czasem chciałbym", dodał po namyśle. A potem zastanowił się, jak zdesperowany musi być człowiek, by zwracać się do nieistniejącej osoby. A nawet kilku. Po czym dla własnego dobra postanowił przestać się zastanawiać.

Bycie Merlin niekoniecznie wie gdzie i _kiedy_ przytłaczało go wystarczająco. Chociaż właściwie chodziło o samo "bycie", podczas gdy zakończenie istnienia wydawało się takie prawdopodobne.

"Nie ma nic gorszego niż przetrwanie", pomyślał Snape. "Bo teraz, do cholery, nie mam planu i muszę podejmować _decyzje."_

Brnąc przez zagracone pomieszczenie, najpierw pomyślał o Anglii. Wydawało się mu oczywiste, że znajduje się za granicą. Fakt, że znajdowały się tu ruiny domku Dumbledore'a nie mówił zbyt dużo, jako że dyrektor swego czasu rezydował w wielu różnych krajach. Pytanie brzmiało: Jak nazywa się ten wokół i generalnie jaki to kontynent.

Drugą niewiadomą było, jakim cudem Severus się tu znalazł i kto go wyleczył. Świstokliki przecież nie mogły przerzucić nikogo przez granicę... W tym momencie zauważył małe prostokątne lusterko stojące na zakurzonej komódce. Podszedł, przetarł je rękawem i spojrzał. To nie był miły widok.

Jego włosy były rozczochrane, twarz blada i zarośnięta, oczy podkrążone, a światło lampy jeszcze podkreślało każdy rys, a także zaschniętą ciemnobrązową krew na brodzie i... piórko?

Severus sięgnął ręką i wyjął je z włosów. Czerwone piórko, o brzegach przechodzących w pomarańcz i żółć. Wydawało się lekko skrzyć. Ciąg skojarzeń Mistrza Eliksirów natychmiast zrobił swoje. Czerwone piórko. Ptak. Feniks.

- Fawkes - szepnął do siebie Severus. - Fawkes!

Ten piekielny ptak Dumbledore'a najwyraźniej wyleczył go i wyniósł gdzieś w cholerę, zrzucił na dno studni i zostawił na pastwę losu. Pasowało do okoliczności. Tylko jaki to miało sens? Przecież on nie chciał ratunku. Kiedy Nagini przegryzała mu szyję, przez ból czuł prawie ulgę. Spełnił zadanie, przekazał wszystko co miał Potterowi, a reszta nie zależała już od niego, tylko od Złotego Chłopca... Właśnie, Potter! Jeśli dzieciak dał radę, to pewnie już nie żyje. A co do Voldemorta...

Snape odłożył lusterko i niecierpliwym ruchem szarpnął w górę lewy rękaw. Znaku nie było. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

"Czarny Pan nie żyje", pomyślał z dziwnym spokojem Severus. "Brawo, Potter. Pewnie dostaniesz pośmiertny Order... Chociaż nie, przecież jeśli Czarny Pan zgodnie z planem zabił Pottera, to jego samego musiał wykończyć kto inny..."

Severus wzruszył ramionami. To było właściwe nieważne. Voldemort nie żył. O reszcie pomyśli się później.

Jego żołądek dźwięcznie się z nim zgodził. Snape zaczął metodycznie przeszukiwać ciasne pomieszczenie, szukając w szafkach może niekoniecznie czegoś jadalnego, ale...

Mały kredens po lewej wypełniony był słoikami. Obiecujący widok. Severus otworzył pierwszy słoik i powąchał zawartość. Następnie zakaszlał, odstawił go na bok i w odruchu obrzydzenia wytarł ręce o szatę.

W słoiku znajdował się miód.

Nieszczególnie trujący, niepsujący się, ale posiadający ten specyficzny zapach, od którego Severusa zabolały nagle zęby. Nienawidził miodu. Miód był zamachem na jego cynizm, samopoczucie i brak cukru we krwi. Był określany przymiotnikiem, którego użycie w obecności Mistrza Eliksirów skutkowało natychmiastową nocną randką z pastą do czyszczenia cyny. Miód był _słodki._

I, jak się okazało, było go pół kredensu.

Problem polegał na tym, że drugie pół kredensu zamieszkiwały konfitury, które zdążyły już założyć własną kolonię, a nawet zacząć się rozmnażać. Severus poczuł do nich natychmiastową sympatię. A potem porzucił najeźdźcze zamiary, kiedy dżem prawdopodobnie pomarańczowy burknął cicho i najwyraźniej zaczął się zbroić. Snape spojrzał w bok. Miód milczał.

I, zdaniem Severusa, emanował urazą jak spreparowany móżdżek szpiczaka. Przez co stawał się towarem niejadalnym bardziej niż świadome konfitury. A Severus nadal był głodny.

Przy dalszych poszukiwaniach zbadał cztery szuflady komódki (puste, ale podejrzane), przestrzeń pod kredensem (zajęta), połamane krzesło (mocno zakurzone) i mały stolik (ciekawe, co nadgryzło ten blat). Pod stolikiem znalazł nieco stęchły koc i... nieotwarty rulonik dropsów. Grymas Snape'a osiągnął stopień, przy którym uciekałyby nawet posągi. Dropsy. Cytrynowe dropsy. A myślał, że po miodzie już nie mógł trafić gorzej.

"Myliłem się."

Mylił się. Nawet nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo.

Ułożył koc przy drabinie, umościł się na nim i przystąpił do powolnej konsumpcji wyżej wymienionych dropsów, oglądając każdy dokładnie pod światło lampy, a następnie wrzucając do ust i ssąc z udręką na twarzy. Zastanawiał się, czy jego oklumencja wytrzyma takie wyzwanie. Nie wytrzymała. Czwarty drops trwale utknął mu w gardle, prawie uśmiercając go przez zakrztuszenie. Severus odchylił głowę do tyłu i przełknął z trudem, zaciskając powieki. Nadal nie był pewny, czy kolejne przetrwanie przyniosło mu choć trochę ulgi.

Gdy otworzył oczy, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że na zewnątrz zapadł zmrok. Kiedy się budził, poszarzałe niebo dawało mu mylne widocznie wrażenie mglistego poranka. Cóż, wycieczka po ciemnym, nieznanym lesie przywodziła na myśl zbyt wiele złych wspomnień, by Snape dobrowolnie się na nią wybrał. Miał zamiar przeczekać skulony na dnie bunkra z resztką dropsów i spersonifikowanym słoikiem miodu. Umościł się wygodniej na kocu, opierając plecy o zimną ścianę. Wyrównał oddech i przestał podświadomie liczyć sekundy, przez co czas popłynął jakby szybciej. Już prawie zasypiał, kiedy nad jego głową rozległo się wycie. Wilcze wycie. Albo wręcz wilkołacze.

Severus drgnął ze strachem i skrzywił się. Zawsze uważał, że forma jego bogina jest poniżej jego godności.

Gdy coś zawyło po raz drugi, upuścił oglądanego właśnie dropsa. Prawie zgrzytając zębami, odłożył jedzenie i zacisnął dłonie na fałdach koca.

Do cholery, bywał już przecież w gorszych sytuacjach. Bywał ranny, na skraju śmierci, na skraju przepaści i oko w oko z Czarnym Panem. A jednak to...

_...bestia na końcu tunelu, żółte świecące ślepia i obnażone kilkucalowe kły, warczenie i zapach krwi, boli, boli, boli..._

Nie! Nie da się temu cholernemu wspomnieniu. Tamten wilkołak jest daleko. To było dawno. A jeśli...?

... _żółte świecące ślepia i otwarta paszcza umazana krwią, wycie..._

Wycie nad głową. Szum wiatru. Niewzruszone cykanie świerszczy. I ryk. Dziwna łuna tuż na zewnątrz... Więcej ryków, z kilku stron.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, kiedy coś zaczęło układać się w całość.

Smoki. Ryki smoków. Różne tony, kilka gatunków. Wilkołaki. Nietoperz? Wampir... I co do cholery znaczy ajuta?

Feniks Dumbledore'a... Jego domek wśród smoków. Dwanaście sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi autorstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a, odkrycia zebrane dzięki badaniom w smoczym rezerwacie w...

- Rumunia! - wymamrotał Snape. - Jestem w pieprzonej Rumunii...

Nad nim wyło, szumiało i ryczało. A także grzmiało. Nadchodziła burza.

"I co dalej?", zadał sobie bezradne pytanie. I nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Odłożył rozmyślania na później.

Najpierw trzeba doczekać do świtu.

C.D.N.


	2. Rozdział 1 Popiół i cień

**Rozdział pierwszy - Popiół i cień**

* * *

_Pamiętaj człowiecze,_

_że prochem jesteś_

_i w proch się obrócisz._

Księga Rodzaju 3,19

_Śniła mi się we śnie rzeczywistość._

_Z jaką ulgą się obudziłem._

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

* * *

– Gotowi? 

– _Da, în poziţie! Gatowi!_

– Tak, _Raklo_!

– Wypuścić zwierza! _Oaie!_

– _Zakpiatje!_

– _Diffindo!_

– Lewa! Lewa, _Raklo_!

– _Bombarda! _Mamy ją!

– _Khul, Raklo. Paszła w żop._

_--- _

Świt zastał go drzemiącego z twarzą zanurzoną w zgięciu ramienia, leżącego na brzuchu z pozwijanym kocem uwierającym go w mostek. Tuż przy głowie miał nadgryziony stolik, a nogami dotykał drabiny. Podłoga gniotła go na kościach biodrowych i poniżej. Jęknął, zmuszając się do siadu. Chciało mu się pić. Okropnie. Wcześniej był za bardzo zabsorbowany swoją sytuacją, by zwracać na to uwagę. No i nadal czuł się wyczerpany. A dropsy naprawdę w niczym mu nie pomogły. Nadal siedział, głodny i upaprany, w ciemności ciasnego bunkra. To, że nie był mokry lub wręcz utopiony zawdzięczał tylko chwilowemu przebłyskowi trzeźwego myślenia, który kazał mu zatrzasnąć w nocy klapę wejścia, zanim zaczęło naprawdę lać.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, a potem z westchnieniem potarł brodę. Kłujący zarost drażnił go od zawsze. Wyczuwalne strupy zaschniętej krwi i ogólne poczucie brudu jeszcze wzmagały irytację. Severus wręcz drżał ze złości, ale był zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby się na czymś wyżyć. Przełknął ślinę. Od przebudzenia nie czuł się sobą. Był zamroczony. Zmęczony. Słaby. _Bezbronny._

Zwilżył językiem spierzchnięte wargi i zastanowił się.

Nagini najprawdopodobniej przegryzła mu wtedy tętnicę. Pamiętał rozrywający ból i krew zalewającą usta. Dużo krwi. Potem lekko mgliście przypomniał sobie cudowne i niewiarygodne pojawienie się Pottera w odpowiedniej chwili i własne desperackie zaklęcie.

_Cinis et manes et fabula fio. Arcesse memoria. _

Popiołem i cieniem i wspomnieniem się stanę. Pokaż pamięć.

Był wtedy pewny, że umiera. Gdyby nie był, zaklęcie by nie zadziałało. Do cholery,_musiał _byćprawie martwy, skoro dał radę wyrzucić z siebie bez przygotowania taką liczbę konkretnych wspomnień. Pamiętał, że Potter załapał, o co chodzi i zebrał je. A potem pamiętał uczucie spadania i chłód, przenikliwe zimno i reminiscencję najgorszych uczuć. Tak, jakby otoczyli go dementorzy. Próbował wtedy skupić się na czymś, na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu tworzącym jego patronusa, zielonych oczach patrzących z czułą troską, oczach tuż nad nim...

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, wykrzywiając wargi. Pamiętał, co wyszeptał do Pottera. W głupiej desperacji. Ale jeśli to miało przekonać dzieciaka, by mu uwierzył - cóż, Severus nie miał niczego przeciwko byciu przekonującym. Nawet, jeśli zrobił to nieumyślnie.

To prawda, że jego szczęśliwym wspomnieniem były pełne zrozumienia i czułe oczy Lily Evans. W końcu tylko ona patrzyła na niego w ten szczery sposób. Taki niewinny, jak łania-patronus.

Szanował ją. Była ważna. Może nawet ją kiedyś kochał. Ale umarła, została zamordowana siedemnaście lat temu. Wszystko w końcu blednie. Już dawno przestał wspominać drogich zmarłych.

Hołubił tylko ten jeden obraz, pielęgnował go i uważał na niego, bo możliwość wyczarowania patronusa była zbyt ważna. Nie miał innych naprawdę ciepłych wspomnień. Ani wcześniej, ani później.

Zawsze tylko to. _Zawsze._

Zastanowił się, czy Dumbledore zrozumiał wtedy jego słowa. Wątpił w to. Albus Dumbledore był zbyt naiwny i zaślepiony, by zrozumieć. Chciał wierzyć, że każdy ma lepszą stronę. I że w imię większego dobra można wszystko.

Stary głupiec skończył tak, jak na to zasługiwał.

Snape ponownie ocknął się, odpychając poczucie winy. Nie powinien tak myśleć. A jednak wiedział, że w pewien sposób miał rację. Prychnął. Też porę wybrał sobie na zadumę. Nie miejsce, nie czas.

Nadal potwornie chciało mu się pić. Był też głodny, ale chwilowo pragnienie wysunęło się na pierwszy plan. Na zewnątrz na pewno było mokro. Pełno wody. Wody...

Zerwał się gwałtownie i natychmiast pociemniało mu przed oczami. Odczekał, aż wróci mu wzrok, wspiął się po drabinie i popchnął ręką klapę. Ani drgnęła.

Odetchnął głęboko i zastanowił się. Wcześniej otworzyła się, kiedy powiedział... Nie, nie wierzył, że Dumbledore ustawił takie hasło. Nie nazwałby się starym i nie przyznawał się do uzależnień. Za to...

- Drops - spróbował Snape. Wyjście kliknęło i otwarło się. Nareszcie jakaś pozytywna reakcja otoczenia.

Drabina zaskrzypiała, kiedy się po niej wspinał. Drewno było lekko wilgotne i zimne. Ostatnie szczeble i klapa nosiły ślady przypalenia. Kiedy Severus stanął na ziemi i zamknął wejście, zobaczył na omszałej desce cztery równoległe zadrapania, które przywodziły na myśl wielką, włochatą łapę z kilkucalowymi pazurami. I jej właściciela.

Snape przełknąl ślinę i głęboko odetchnął. Trwał dzień. Było jasno. Ciemna noc minęła, smoki poszły spać, wilkołaki się uczłowieczyły, a wampiry rozpadły w proch. Zaś on nadal nie padł trupem.

„Niezbyt pocieszające", stwierdził po chwili namysłu.

A potem przypomniał sobie, dlaczego w ogóle zadał sobie trud wyjścia z tymczasowego substytutu lochów. Wokół pachniało wodą, choć była to woda o niewątpliwie podejrzanej konsystencji. Severus podejrzliwie przyjrzał się kałuży, której kolor przechodził z szarości w bordo i, nie wiedzieć czemu, srebrzysty błękit. Stanowczo nie był aż tak spragniony, by próbować ją pić. Miał wrażenie, że potem wyrosłyby mu czułki.

Westchnął i ruszył przed siebie, wypatrując innego źródła. Starał się kierować na możliwie spadzisty teren, logicznie rozumując, że wszelakie rzeczki, potoki i strumyczki generalnie płyną w zagłębieniu. Kiedy po kilku minutach miarowego marszu przystanął na chwilę, za plecami natychmiast usłyszał kilka wysoce niepokojących dźwięków. Zacisnął palce na sztylecie i gwałtownie się odwrócił.

Las za plecami przywitał go uprzejmą, szeleszczącą ciszą.

To było deprymujące. Żadnych niepasujących elementów, niczego wrzeszczącego „buu!", tylko spokojny las w odcieniach uspokajającej zieleni.

Severus rozważył, czy czuje się przez to lepiej. Nie czuł się.

Ruszył dalej, przyspieszając. Jakieś pięćset kroków dalej jego upór został nagrodzony wartkim, przejrzystym strumyczkiem, pluskającym radośnie na kamienistym dnie koryta.

Zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek pozorów i zwyczajnie rzucił się na kolana, sięgając w stronę życiodajnego źródła, napełniając ułożone w kołyskę dłonie i przysuwając je do twarzy.

Choć nie na tyle pospiesznie, by nie zdążyć na wszelki wypadek powąchać.

Pachniało czystą wodą i niczym więcej. Severus z ulgą zanurzył w niej nos. Pił przez dłuższą chwilę, raz za razem napełniając dłonie. Woda była orzeźwiająca, chłodna i pyszna.

Kiedy zaspokoił pierwsze pragnienie, dokładnie umył twarz i ręce, a potem zajął się rozpinaniem zapinki przy pelerynie i guzików koszuli. Uczucie brudu wróciło zwielokrotnionym echem i miał zamiar się umyć, choćby to miało skończyć się hipotermią. Zresztą, było całkiem ciepło, choć może tylko lodowata woda powodowała taki kontrast.

Zostawił ubranie na brzegu i doprowadził się do jako–takiego stanu estetycznego. Cały czas nerwowo rozglądał się wokół, choć nie spodziewał się zobaczyć żywej duszy. Sama idea pokazywania się komuś z gołym tyłkiem była po prostu mało komfortowa.

Zrezygnował ze spierania czegokolwiek z ubrań. Po pierwsze i tak by mu się nie udało doczyścić mieszanki krwi, trawy, ziemi i nie wiadomo czego jeszcze, a po drugie chodzenie w mokrych rzeczach mogło skończyć się wyłącznie pospolitym zapaleniem płuc.

Wyszedł ze strumyka, wytarł się peleryną i ubrał resztę rzeczy. Na koniec przesunął jeszcze mokrą dłonią po włosach, przywracając je do zwykłego wyglądu. Teraz czuł się odrobinę lepiej.

Co prawda przydałoby się jeszcze jakieś śniadanie, ale Severus nie miał aż tak wygórowanych wymagań. Siła wyższa i tak wykazała się już wystarczającym współczuciem. Albo aktualnie spała i nie miała szansy dalszego dręczenia.

Jakkolwiek, chwilę później zza krzaka wychynęła nieśmiało mała, bielutka owieczka.

Snape rozważył implikacje tego faktu, wyciągnął sztylet i powoli ruszył w jej stronę. Owieczka patrzyła na niego niewinnym wzrokiem przyszłej jagnięciny.

Jednak kiedy potknął się o jakąś złośliwą gałązkę, jego śniadanie zabeczało, odwróciło się wełnianym zadem i poszło w las. Zaklął i z determinacją ruszył za nim.

To było polowania. Becząca głośno owieczka dreptała chaotycznie przed siebie, Severus wręcz radośnie skradał się za nią, nawet nie musząc zbytnio przyspieszać.

Do czasu, aż owieczka zrobiła jeden fałszywy sus w jakąś dolinkę i chwilę później rozległo się kłapnięcie. Snape zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, zanim dotarł do niego ten fakt. Wreszcie pochylił się, skrył za krzakiem i ostrożnie wystawił głowę, by spojrzeć.

W dolince siedział smok.

Najwyraźniej odpoczywał, miarowo waląc ogonem w grunt. Miał czarne łuski i imponujący grzebień kolców wzdłuż grzbietu. W trakcie przeżuwania z nozdrzy unosił mu się dym.

"Zeżarł mi śniadanie!", pomyślał ze wściekłością Severus, zgrzytając zębami. "Żebyś rozstroju żołądka dostał, ty łuskowaty..."  
Smok mlasnął, beknął i powoli odwrócił łeb w jego stronę.

"Oż...", przebiegło Snape'owi przez myśl, zanim wyuczone odruchy zawróciły go w miejscu i rzuciły w galop.

Pochylając się, zanurkował między krzaki i dalej z górki. Prawie stoczył się z ostatnich kilku metrów. Usłyszał za sobą ryk i skręcił gwałtownie, a płomienie minęły go zaledwie o cal i osmaliły kilka pobliskich drzew.

Zauważył spory głaz i rzucił się w jego stronę.

Ukrył się za nim, przylgnął plecami do chłodnego kamienia i skulił się, nie zważając na oblepiające go błoto.

Smok zionął.

Ogień podgrzał głaz i na chwilę wziął go w objęcia. Snape ukrył głowę między kolanami, przysłaniając twarz dłońmi. Czuł, jak żar parzy mu boki i ramiona. Czuł też lekki swąd spalenizny.

"Jeszcze raz i naprawdę zostanie po mnie popiół i cień", pomyślał, zaciskając zęby. "Tyle, że nikt mnie już nie wspomni."

---

– Mamy je!

Trójka smokerów zrobiła zgrany taktyczny odwrót i zagłębiła się w las, lewitując przed sobą owalny, czerniawy przedmiot. Gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość, jeden z nich przystanął, przeczesał dłonią rude włosy i zastanowił się.

Wypuścili owcę. Smok ją zeżarł. I dopiero potem ruszył się z miejsca. Coś tu nie pasowało.

– Rika, za czym poleciał smok?

Zapytana wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem. I _khul_ mnie to.

– Ale przecież ona tylko za mięsem…

– Dzik?

– Nie ma już w okolicy. Zeżarła wszystkie.

– Wampir?

– Ostatnio żadnych. Zresztą, zdechłego nie ruszy.

– _Zamknijsja! Pajdiom doma!_

– Też racja.

– Do _vurdon._

I poszli. W słusznym przekonaniu, że dieta smoka to nie ich problem. Własną mieli wystarczająco mało odżywczą. Tylko alkohol i dziczyzna oraz dziczyzna i alkohol. Nie wspominając o dziczyźnie. I alkoholu.

Gdy wychodzili z dolinki, za nimi trzasnęła gałązka. Wyczuleni na nietypowe odgłosy, odwrócili się prawie jednocześnie. Charlie Weasley z wyciągniętą różdżką, Rika Schmitt ze sztyletem, a Jurij Grigorijewicz z tradycyjnym rosyjskim kałachem. Ewentualny przeciwnik nie miałby najmniejszych szans. Gdyby tam stał. Albowiem przestrzeń za nimi wyglądała na uroczo opuszczoną. Nie poruszał się nawet listek. Wszystko jakby zastygło w oczekiwaniu.

Spojrzeli więc po sobie, wzruszyli ramionami i poszli dalej.

---

Severus Snape ostrożnie wypuścił powietrze.

„Dzięki Borowi za bujną roślinność'', pomyślał, prostując się. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu już całkiem plastyczne wizje interakcji z bronią tych smokerów. Zwłaszcza z tą dużą, czarną i nieprzyjemnie szczękającą. Mugolską. Widział taką kiedyś, nazywała się… Pałasznikiew? Jakoś tak. Niepokojąco, w każdym razie.

Severus uświadomił sobie, że kurczowo zaciska dłoń na schowanym w kieszeni piórze feniksa. Wyjął je i obejrzał. Zaiskrzyło przyjaźnie i powoli się nastroszyło.

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem i schował je z powrotem.

Potem zreflektował się i zerknął na oddalające się plecy smokerów. Ponownie ruszył za nimi. Starał się iść od strony rudzielca, którego zidentyfikował jako Weasleya (rocznik 1990, Gryffindor, „Z" na owutemach z Eliksirów). Jakoś wolał ewentualnie dostać serią zaklęć niż ołowiu.

Po kilku minutach skradania się poczuł na karku zimny dreszcz. Zamrowiła go dłoń, a szczęki zacisnęły się prawie bezwiednie. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Ktoś patrzył.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie był to nikt ze smokerów, chyba że mieli oczy z tyłu głowy, ukryte pod bujnymi czuprynami. A jeśli to nie oni, idący z przodu, to w takim razie...

Z tyłu nadal nikogo nie było. Tylko las, prześwit po lewej, kilka małych krzaczków i spora gałąź z nadnaturalnej wielkości dziuplą. Jednolicie ciemną, co znaczyło, że raczej pustą. I pozbawioną świecących ślepi, co przesądziło o sprawie. Severus mentalnie wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem skupił się na śledzeniu.

Marsz był długi. Smokerzy wydawali się specjalnie kluczyć, zakręcać i rozdzielać się, by utrudnić ewentualnemu ogonowi niebezpieczne zadanie. Snape kilkukrotnie musiał kryć się w poszyciu, kiedy Rosjanin z kałasznikowem co jakiś czas obracał się i łypał złowróżbnie okiem czarnym jak wylot lufy. Albo kiedy Weasley dawał im znak i nagle rozchodzili się w trzech różnych kierunkach, by za kilkadziesiąt metrów zejść się znowu i powitać prostym skinieniem głowy. Severus przyjął prostą zasadę: Podążał za jajem.

Lewitowało ono spokojnie najczęściej obok rudowłosego, choć czasem brała je w objęcia ta pstro ubrana dziewczyna. Rusek miał obie ręce zajęte wymuskaną bronią. Czasami co prawda wieszał ją na ramieniu, ale właściwie tylko po to, by się podrapać. Albo na chwilę objąć dziewczynę i pocałować ją z głośnym cmoknięciem. Ona zaś wtedy odpychała go lekko i przesuwała mu dłonią przed oczami, jakby chciała, by się opamiętał. Ale w jej ruchach nie było poirytowania.

Uznając, że dowiedział się już wystarczająco, Snape odwrócił od nich wzrok i skupił się na trzecim ze smokerów – Weasleyu. Przypomniał sobie, że ten akurat przedstawiciel ryżego plemienia nieprzyjemnie pasował do miotły, a niezawodna pamięć natychmiast podsunęła Severusowi właściwe imię. Charles Weasley, nemezis ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha z czasów zaraz przed Potterem. Oprócz tego, żadnych szczególnych przewinień. Ale Snape i tak już go nie lubił. Kwestia zasad.

Chwilę później rozważył, czy w zasadzie nie zasadzić tych zasad w buty. Dotarli do obozu.

Przedstawiał się zaskakująco nieźle – otoczony resztkami murów jakiegoś zamku, wyraźnie odizolowany i ocieplony zaklęciem. Po obu stronach stało po jednym burym namiocie, a na środku pysznił się spory kamienny krąg z trzaskającym ogniem, obok którego walało się kilka menażek, garnek i całkiem spora patelnia. W tle wisiała skóra czegoś, co nie wyglądało na zbyt znany gatunek. Ale miało fascynującą sierść w kolorze śliwkowego fioletu. Severus wolał nie pytać, nawet jakby miał kogo.

Zamiast tego wypatrzył całkiem dogodne miejsce do obserwacji i postanowił się tam doczołgać, w pozie tak samo haniebnej, jak nieefektownej. Ale czegóż nie robi się dla sprawy.

Na miejscu zastygł i nastawił się na długie czekanie. Wymyślił sobie, że poczeka, aż oni wszyscy usną, po czym wkradnie się i zdobędzie trochę jedzenia oraz różdżkę. Potem życie będzie już dużo prostsze. Z tą myślą rozluźnił się i zamienił w ludzki radar.

Smokerzy milczeli. Cicho zbudowali drugie palenisko, rozpalili spory ogień i umieścili w nim jajo. Rusek bez słowa poszedł w las, Weasley zajął się podkładaniem drewna do dwóch ognisk, a dziewczyna weszła na chwilę do namiotu, po czym wróciła ze sporym bukłakiem wody i wiklinowym koszykiem, z którego wystawała zielona nać pora.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się przeciągły strzał. Snape drgnął i wziął głęboki oddech, ale pozostała dwójka nawet nie podniosła głów. Normalny dzień w normalnym obozie. Oczywista oczywistość.

– Co z jajem? – odezwała się dziewczyna, wrzucając na patelnię stertę pokrojonych produktów spożywczych, z których niekoniecznie wszystkie były warzywami.

– Zobaczymy, Rika – odpowiedział jej Weasley, między miarowymi dmuchnięciami w płomienie. – Jak się wykluje.

– Wy–klu–je? – powtórzyła. – Co to znaczi?

– Jak wyjdzie z niego smok – rozwinął myśl rudzielec.

– Jaki?

– A tego to akurat nie wiem. Ale na pewno jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Jak twoja…

– … mać! – rozległo się z pobliskich krzaków, a potem wyszedł z nich wyraźnie rozeźlony Rosjanin. Z pustymi rękami.

– Dimo? – zapytała z niepokojem Rika. – _Wsjo w pariadkje?_

– _Niet_! – warknął w odpowiedzi. – Strzeliłżem w paruszeńje, ale nic tam nie było. Tolko naboje paszły – stwierdził z niezadowoleniem.

– Zajęcy nie ma? – włączył się Weasley.

– Uciekły, jak żem strlielił – odpowiedział logicznie Rusek. – No to obiad _paszoł w pizdiec_.

Rudzielec parsknął w rękaw. Za to Rika skrzywiła się z niesmakiem i pogroziła Dimowi nożem.

– _Lashav!_ Niedobre, Dimo! _Ty gawarit da niet_! – rozkazała w łamanym rosyjskim. Zacisnął usta, ale skinął głową na zgodę.

„No to już wiadomo, kto tu dowodzi", pomyślał złośliwie Snape.

Co prawda zapach duszących się na patelni warzyw nieco chwiał jego poglądami, ale przecież nic pozbawionego mięsa nie mogło mieć na niego zbyt dużego wpływu. To burczenie w żołądku wcale nie brzmiało wyczekująco. W końcu nie jadł przynajmniej od kilku dni i nic strasznego się nie stało. Na pewno był w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze jeden dzień przymusowego postu.

Weasley otworzył plecak i wyjął z niego zawiniątko w brązowym papierze, które chwilę później okazało się bekonem. Ten boleśnie zaskwierczał na patelni i zaczął emanować jedynym w swoim rodzaju zapachem.

- Przydałyby się jeszcze jajka - mruknął do siebie rudzielec, bezwiednie spoglądając na jedno duże i skórzaste. Rika nie do końca zrozumiała słowa, ale sens złapała bez pudła. I pogroziła mu palcem. Karnie wrócił do dźgania bekonu widelcem.

Snape powoli uniósł kącik ust w marnej imitacji szczerego uśmiechu. Ta dziewczyna wyraźnie matkowała pozostałym, co kazało wolnej części jego umysłu zastanowić się nad systemem kar. Zwłaszcza, że rządzenie też całkiem jej wychodziło. Życzliwa wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Molly Weasley uzbrojonej w pejcz. Ale na wszelki wypadek nie rozwijał tej wizji.

Rozważania znowu przerwał mu bekon. Przenoszony do menażek. Snape poruszył się niespokojnie, siłą woli powstrzymując od rozpaczliwego abordażu. Głód był jednak ogłupiającym uczuciem. Mieszkając w Hogwarcie Severus odzwyczaił się od głodu, przez co to odstępstwo od regularnych posiłków dokuczało mu szczególnie mocno. Denerwujące ssanie w żołądku, lekki ślinotok, niekontrolowanie drżenie palców...

Następne pół godziny upłynęło na perfidnych gastronomicznych torturach. Za dnia nie ma gorszego dźwięku niż mlaskanie. W nocy tę rolę pełni chrapanie, ale ono stwarza większe możliwości manewru. Poduszką. Albo zaklęciem kneblującym.

Mlaskanie to najgorszy z dźwięków. Nawet jeśli w tle skwierczy więcej bekonu.

"A żeby im kością w gardle stanęło...", zażyczył sobie w myślach Snape, nie przejmując się irracjonalnością tej zachcianki.

Siedzący tyłem do niego rosjanin zakrztusił się nagle i zaniósł dychawicznym kaszlem. Młody Weasley odłożył swoją menażkę i pospieszył mu z pomocnym uderzeniem w plecy. Pomogło.

- _Prikaza_ - zwerbalizował Dimo, zwracając się do dziewczyny. Otworzyła usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale tylko westchnęła.

- Zły omen? - zapytał Charlie. - Dlaczego?

- Dzisiaj rządzi wiatr - wyjaśniła Rika. - Jego dzień jest, niedobre myśli._ Bi-lacho._ _Nie wiada,_kogo przywieje.

- Tutaj? Musialby być huragan, żeby kogoś tu rzuciło, jeśli nie chce.

"Albo feniks."

- Mamy jakieś jedzenie na wieczór?

- Wrócą zające. Dimo strzeli z _pushki._

- _I wsjo budiet ocień haraszo_ - zgodził się pogodnie Jurij.

"Albo będziecie znowu jeść bekon."

- Albo będziemy znowu jeść bekon - powiedział Charlie.

Dimo i Rika tylko wzruszyli ramionami. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, a potem obaj mężczyźni wstali i zajęli się dokładaniem do paleniska z jajem, które złośliwie przygasało. Mimo nadmiaru drewna i dmuchnięć.

- Dodaj jeszcze! - krzyknął z lekkim zaaferowaniem rudzielec, na chwilę przerywając dmuchanie. - To jajo jest za zimne, zaraz wszystko zgaśnie!

Rusek zgrzytnął coś pod nosem i schylił się po spory konar. Po jednej próbie podniesienia zrezygnował i spróbował go podtoczyć. Rika podeszła bliżej, starając się pomóc. A Weasley jak ten idiota marnował płuca.

- Użyj różdżki, kretynie!

Zamarli. Snape też zamarł, kiedy dotarło do niego, że ostatnią myśl wypowiedział głośno. Dimo pobił rekord prędkości w dopadaniu i przeładowywaniu broni. Szczęknął nią z ulgą i zwrócił lufę w odpowiednią stronę. Ognisko podjęło wysiłek palenia się, więc Weasley też wstał, wyciągając różdżkę. Dziewczyna cały czas trzymała w ręce nóż.

Severus zaskakująco chłodno ocenił sytuację, uniósł ręce i powoli wyszedł zza krzaków. Nie było sensu myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Wpadł. Teraz już nic nie zależało od niego. Albo prawie nic.

Charlie Weasley otworzył szerzej oczy i z wrażenia podszedł bliżej. A potem zbladł pod piegami i luźno opuścił ręce. Wydusił tylko:

- No i przywiało.

C.D.N.


	3. Rozdział 2 Kogo wiatr przywieje

**Rozdział drugi - Kogo wiatr przywieje**

* * *

_Nutritur vento, vento restinguitur ignis, _

_lenis alit flammam, grandior aura necat._

_Wiatrem żywi się ogień, od wiatru również gaśnie, _

_łagodny powiew płomień podsyca, wicher zabija. _

Owidiusz

_Nie mam swej mateńki_

_ani ojca swego._

_Jestem samiuteńki_

_jak to ścięte drzewo.._

_Nawet i te drzewa_

_nie leżą samotnie:_

_chłodny wietrzyk wiewa,_

_do gałązek dotknie._

J. Ficowski, ''Gałązka z drzewa słońca''

* * *

- Nie lubię mamałygi – dowiedziały się okoliczne zarośla i szczątki murów, kamienie, szczapy drewna i cała reszta inwentarza. 

- Mamałyga jest zdrowa – dowiedział się Severus Snape, uzbrojony w menażkę i drewnianą łychę. – Jedz, _Kale Sap._

Severus nie chciał jeść. Skonsumowawszy bekon i nieliczne kawałki znanych sobie warzyw, na żółtą papkę patrzył co najmniej podejrzliwie. Od dziecka był wybredny. To, że warunki nieco odbiegały od cywilizowanych nie oznaczało, że miał rezygnować z zasad. Nie jeść niczego, czego składu, pochodzenia i faktycznej wartości odżywczej nie zna. Skrzaty domowe miały kiedyś nie lada kłopot z jego drobiazgowymi inspekcjami ich miejsca pracy.

Pstrokato ubrana dziewczyna, Rika, stała nad nim z nożem. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Jego umysł nadal miał niepokojące problemy z przepychaniem neuronami kolejnych dawek sarkazmu. To pewnie przez ten klimat. W Anglii zwykle nie bywało tak cholernie gorąco.

Próbując zyskać na czasie, nabrał odrobinę tej nieestetycznej breji na koniuszek łyżki i z lekkim wahaniem uniósł ją do ust. Kątem oka zerknął na Weasleya, który jadł z miną dość męczenniczą, ale nadal wyglądał na żywego i zdrowego. Z odrobiną ulgi pozwolił na interakcję języka z pokarmem.

Mamałyga okazała się smakować jak płatki kukurydziane. Odrobinę mdło, ale na dłuższą metę nie miała niepokojących skłonności do rośnięcia w gardle. Dalej jednak nie stanowiła szczytu kulinarnych marzeń.

Severus podniósł głowę, wlepił zmrużone, bezdenne oczy w plemienną kucharkę i powoli odłożył menażkę na najbliższy pień. Dziewczyna wytrzymała dobrych kilkanaście sekund, zanim spojrzała w bok, opuściła nóż i odeszła. Całkiem niezły wynik. Rika Schmitt zapowiadała się na poważne wyzwanie.

Na razie jednak nie stanowiła większego zagrożenia. A on, Severus, nie miał zamiaru pozostawać w jej towarzystwie zbyt długo. Molly Weasley z pejczem. Był pewny, że to mu się kiedyś przyśni.

- Jak udało się panu przeżyć? – nie wytrzymał wreszcie Charlie. Czekał z tym pytaniem od momentu, kiedy po pierwszym szoku zaprosili Snape'a do obozu i w pełnym zrozumienia milczeniu poczęstowali go dostępnymi produktami spożywczymi. Fakt, że były Mistrz Eliksirów najpierw wypił do dna spory kubek z winem, był niejaką wstępną wskazówką. Charlie oczekiwał długiej, epickiej opowieści.

Snape spojrzał na niego ponuro.

- Fawkes - wyjaśnił. - Nie planowałem tego.

--

Tymczasem daleko od tego miejsca, w krainach nieco bardziej zamieszkanych, ale niezbyt odstających warunkami, znajdował się ktoś, kto też _tego_ nie planował. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół i z rozmachem usiadła na kufrze. 

Wiedziała, że ma świstoklik z przesiadką. Problem polegał na tym, że przesiadka ta miała nastąpić "w komfortowym miejscu na licencji tranzytowej". Okolica natomiast powitała ją widokiem niewzruszonego pola we wszystkich kierunkach świata aż po horyzont. Na prawdopodobnym dalekim południu majaczyło się coś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli mogło być drogowskazem. Nie mając innego wyjścia, pechowa podróżniczka wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie ćwierćwagi na kufer, torbę i plecak. Żałując, że przewożone przedmioty nie pozwalają na skurczenie bagażu do rozmiarów kieszonkowych, ruszyła mozolnie w stronę punktu orientacyjnego.

Na drogowskazie napisane było: 

"Pustkowie".

--

Tymczasem w środku rumuńskiego lasu, Severus Snape wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, kiedy po karku spłynęło mu coś zimnego. Odwrócił głowę. Tu za nim klęczała ta cholerna Cyganka, ze skrawkiem mokrej tkaniny w uniesionej ręce i z małą miską tuż obok kolan.

- Zostaw - warknął na nią, odsuwając się lekko. Nie posłuchała.

- Ty brudny - oznajmiła mu stanowczo. -_ Lashav_, brud i krew. _Rat _- dodała po swojemu, z długim, dźwięcznym "r".

Snape wziął oddech i uniósł ręce, zaginając palce jak szpony. A potem jakby nagle się rozmyślił, wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i poddał się. Przecież nie będzie zachowywał się irracjonalnie.

Rika z zacięciem zabrała się do moczenia mu włosów, szyi i twarzy, trąc dość mocno i bezlitośnie. Severus zamknął oczy i znosił te tortury w całkowitym milczeniu. Nawet nie jęknął, kiedy kark zapiekł go boleśnie, a nos zaczął swędzieć. Ale gdy drobne ręce sprawnie zdjęły z niego pelerynę i zaczęły gmerać przy guzikach koszuli, złapał ją za nadgarstki. Wszystko miało swoje granice.

- Dość! - zaznaczył stanowczo. Było klika blizn, które niezbyt nadawały się do pokazywania.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się w odpowiedzi, ale dała mu wreszcie spokój. Pieczenie i swędzenie też odpuściły, zastąpione przez przyjemny chłód. 

Chwilę później natrętna Cyganka zaczęła ściągać mu buty.

"Co do cholery jest z nią nie tak?", pomyślał gorączkowo Snape. Pozostali smokerzy siedzieli w ciszy i nie reagowali. 

Zanim zdążył zareagować osobiście, Rika pozbawiła go prawego półbuta i zademonstrowała wszystkim żałośnie oderwaną podeszwę. Następnie znacząco uniosła brwi, patrząc na Weasleya. Ten karnie podniósł się i pomaszerował do namiotu, skąd wrócił chwilę później z parą solidnych, smokerskich butów.

- Proszę, profesorze - rzekł, podając je. - Powinny pasować.

Następnie, żeby całkiem nie stracić twarzy, ruszył w stronę ogniska, żeby doglądnąć jaja.

Mistrz Eliksirów zrzucił drugi półbut i wzuł ostrożnie podane mu obuwie. Z ulgą stwierdził, że jest nieco tylko za duże, co przy jego opuchniętych stopach dawało wrażenie niebiańskiego wręcz komfortu.

Następne godziny spędzili dość leniwie. Charlie Weasley obłożył się pergaminami i najwyraźniej zaczął robić jakieś notatki, Rika Schmitt zwinęła się w kłębek i zasnęła spokojnie na rozłożonym wcześniej kocu, a jej Dimo wyszykował sobie broń i poszedł w las, zapewne po wcześniej obiecane zające.

Snape zdążył tymczasem umyć ręce w reszcie wody, trąc je piaskiem aż do skutku. Potem metodycznie wyczyścił paznokcie, których długość przeszkadzała mu równie mocno, jak niechciany zarost. Nie mając nic więcej do roboty, oparł się o pobliski głaz i pogrążył w rozmyślaniach, o tyle chaotycznych, że nie doprowadziły go do żadnych nowych wniosków. Otrząsnął się z nich akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak zdyszany Rusek targa przez krzaki dorodnego jelenia z widoczną raną wlotową nad jedną z przednich nóg. Kiedy Jurij wreszcie dowlókł zdobycz i upuścił ją obok ogniska, obudzona Rika rzuciła mu się na szyję i głośnym cmoknięciem pogratulowała udanych łowów. On zaś entuzjastycznie oddał pocałunek. Gdyby jeleń miał uczucia, poczułby się nieco opuszczony.

Widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, Charlie wstał i chwycił za nóż, podchodząc niepewnie do ich przyszłego posiłku. Na chwilę przystanął nad nim i zmarszczył brwi, zanim uklęknął i zaczął z zastanowieniem wodzić palcami po białym brzuchu zwierzyny, jakby szukając jakiegoś szczególnego miejsca. Klka razy podnosił nóż, jakby chcąc nabrać rozpędu, po czym opuszczał go znowu, rezygnując z cięcia.

Wreszcie zacisnął zęby i wbił ostrze na sztorc w okolice jeleniego mostka. Zatrzymało się na kości. Weasley skrzywił się i wyrwał je z wysiłkiem, a potem wrócił do przerwanych poszukiwań.

Snape przypatrywał się temu z rosnącym obrzydzeniem. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

- Weasley - warknął. - Siedem lat Eliksirów, a ty nawet nie potrafisz pokroić sobie obiadu?

Chłopak przerwał kaleczenie jelenia i spojrzał na niego ostro. A potem odetchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- Normalnie nie musiałbym go kroić - rzekł, wskazując na ognisko z jajem.

Snape poczuł, że czegoś tu nie rozumie. Właściwie mało wiedział o smokach. Ich części składowe nie miały przed nim tajemnic, ale całość i jej żywotność jakby nie należały do jego specjalizacji. W związku z czym przełknął dumę i zapytał:

- To znaczy?

- Rozgrzane jajo absorbuje magię - wyjaśnił chętnie Charlie. - Nic nie zadziała. Nawet wykluty smok wysysa dużo mniej, a i tak nieźle osłabia zaklęcia.

Do lewitowania musiałem użyć aż Alatusa. A do rozpalenia ogniska trzebaby co najmniej Adustum.

Snape uniósł brwi. To było interesujące. Użycie drugiego najsilniejszego zapalacza w normalnych warunkach spopieliłoby w ciągu sekundy niezły kawał lasu. Ciekawe, co by się stało z Avadą. Czyżby naturalny sposób na barierę ochronną?

Niezbyt pocieszający był za to fakt, że w takim razie Rosjanin, ze swoim szczękającym mugolskim ustrojstwem jest najlepiej uzbrojoną osobą w obozie. Nic dziwnego, że woli je od różdżki. Może mógłby w takim razie jej pożyczyć? Oto pytanie na później.

- Podaj mi nóż - rozkazał Severus, podchodząc do zwierzyny i klękając. Weasley wypełnił polecenie. I ostrożnie się odsunął. 

Snape powoli i metodycznie podwinął rękawy, ułożył w dłoni rękojeść i zabrał się do pracy.

Cała trójka smokerów z zafascynowanie obserwowała, jak nóż zdecydowanie zagłębia się białym brzuchu jelenia, a potem nieco powiększa ranę. Skrzywili się jednocześnie, kiedy Snape włożył dłoń w miejsce noża i zaczął małymi cięciami kierować się w stronę.. mniej reprezentacyjnego końca. 

Severus zerknął na nich kątem oka i pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmieszek. Nie wiedzieli, że to dopiero początek.

Otwarł szeroko całe nacięcie i zaczął torować sobie drogę przez wnętrzności, niektóre delikatnie odsuwając na bok, a niektóre bezlitośnie dźgając. Zanurzył obie ręce prawie po łokcie, nadal nie poplamiwszy się nawet kroplą krwi. 

Siedzący najbliżej Weasley wydawał się nieco zzielenieć. 

Snape bezbłędnie przeciął przełyk i odłożył nóż. Był ciekaw, jak zareagują na to, co miał zamiar teraz zrobić. Pokazać im kwintesencję tortur, spełnienie najskrytszych marzeń sadysty. 

Wywlekanie wnętrzności.

Zadbał o to, by dokładnie przyjrzeli się każdej kolejnej części. Dopiero, kiedy cała niejadalna zawartość jelenia malowniczo zwisała już na zewnątrz, a kolory i zawartość własnego żołądka zdołał zachować tylko Jurij Grigorijewicz, Snape pozwolił sobie zakończyć przedstawienie kilkoma artystycznymi cięciami.

Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak przetrwali dobrych kilka lat w tej rumuńskiej dżungli bez praktycznej znajomości anatomii ssaków. Magia chyba naprawdę zbyt rozleniwiała, skoro łatwiej im było nauczyć się silniejszych odpowiedników zaklęć niż uczciwej, fizycznej pracy. Cóż, nic straconego.

Severus popatrzył z zastanowieniem na wypatroszonego jelonka, kontemplując ten widok z wyraźną ekstazą. Latami planował taki właśnie dzień. Powolne tortury… Może i były nieco symboliczne, ale niewypowiedziana satysfakcja płynąca z widoku ofiary pozwalała wizualizować sobie najskrytsze marzenia aż nazbyt wyraźnie. 

Z trudem odwrócił wzrok, by poszukać odpowiedniego miejsca na następną część. Jego wzrok padł na zauważoną wcześniej fioletową skórę.

- Potrzebuję sznura – odezwał się w przestrzeń. 

- Budiesz się wieszał? – zasugerował Jurij.

Snape popatrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią. 

- Będę wieszał jelenia – skapitulował po dłuższej chwili, nie znalazłszy odpowiedniej riposty. Jak zmiażdżyć werbalnie człowieka, który nie zrozumie angielskich wyrazów dłuższych niż trzy sylaby?

Weasley otworzył plecak i podał mu zwój spleciony z fioletowego włosia. Snape skojarzył fakty.

- Grejhorn?

- Tu mówią Garboróg – poprawił go Charlie. – Skupujemy jego skóry na przerób.

- A sproszkowane rogi? – W Snape'ie odezwała się zimno kalkulujący Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Czasami, do zupy.

Severusa przytkało. Używanie czegoś tak drogiego i rzadkiego jako przyprawy wydawało mu się niewyobrażalną profanacją. 

- Weasley, czy ty masz pojęcie, ile to jest warte?!

Do zupy używali. A on płacił sporą część pensji, żeby móc z namaszczeniem wsypać szczyptę do warzonego miesiąc eliksiru!

- Knut za szczyptę – odpowiedział chłopak. A zanim Snape zdążył zaprotestować, dodał: – A za granicą plus pięć galeonów za eksport.

Znaczy wiedział. Severus przytaknął z rezerwą i postanowił wrócić do pracy. Musiał w końcu przyznać, że na rumuńskim gruncie jego wiedza prezentowała się nader marnie.

Ale liczyły się też umiejętności. Zaś następny punkt programu zakładał improwizowany szafot.

Snape sprawnie zawiązał stryczek i zarzucił go na jelenie rogi. Następnie złapał je, podciągnął do góry oraz przesunął pętlę na szyję. I gwałtownie zacisnął.

Potem nogą przewrócił zwierzę na brzuch i pozwolił wypłynąć całej krwi. Na ziemi wykwitła wsiąkająca szkarłatna plama. 

- Niech Bór zmiłuje się nad twoją duszą – wymamrotał pod nosem Snape, zarzucając sobie resztę sznura na ramię i ciągnąc padlinę na miejsce dalszej kaźni. 

Obdzierania ze skóry.

Przerzucił linę przez poprzeczkę, na której wisiała skóra i uwiesił się na niej całym ciężarem. Okazał się za słabą przeciwwagą.

Weasley i Cyganka nie ruszyli się z miejsca, by mu pomóc. Za to Rusek podszedł powoli i zawiązał potrójny węzeł na wystającym obok korzeniu. A potem bez słowa wrócił na miejsce.

Snape wyprostował się z godnością i wyciągnął nóż zza paska, gdzie zasadził go dłuższą chwilę wcześniej. Zerknął jeszcze na smokerów, którzy darowali sobie rolę publiczności. Dziewczyna i Rosjanin zajęli się niezrozumiałą dla Snape'a rozmową i okazyjnymi całusami, A Weasley ukucnął przy jaju i wpatrzył się w nie, gwiżdżąc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak Mozart. Pasowało.

Severus ze świstem naciął wzdłuż każdą z nóg jelenia i odciął kopytka, z zamachem odrzucając je w krzaki. Potem naciął jeszcze kark i znowu odłożył nóż, siłą powstrzymując się od odruchu oblizania go. Jeszcze by się czymś zaraził.

Zahaczył palce o brzeg skóry i pociągnął. Zeszła jak z brzoskwini, prawie bezszelestnie. Wokół rozszedł się intensywny zapach surowego mięsa. Snape zaciągnął się nim jak papierosowym dymem. 

Gdyby dodać jeszcze kwaskowaty zapach zmiażdżonych skarabeuszy, Severus mógłby zamknąć oczy i udawać, że znajduje się w swoich lochach i ma przed sobą dokładnie i z przyjemnością zaplanowane popołudnie. A że wizja ta była zbyt kusząca, postanowił nie zamykać oczu. Po co się niepotrzebnie samoudręczać.

Zamiast tego skończył obieranie i odsunął się, by popodziwiać swoje dzieło. Powieszony za szyję jeleń o nienaruszonej głowie i czerwonym tułowiu miał w sobie coś dziwnie uspokajającego.

_- Mogu? _– zapytał Jurij, wyciągając rękę po nóż. Widocznie od tego momentu wiedział już, co się robi ze świeżym mięsem. Snape podał mu narzędzie i postanowił oglądać następny akt z punktu tuż przy garnku. Znowu był głodny. Widok ćwiartowanego sprawnie mięsa wcale mu nie pomagał.

Kiedy niedaleko rozległ się pierwszy straszliwy ryk, Severus jedynie wzdrygnął się lekko. Do pewnych rzeczy należało się przyzwyczaić.

Ale kiedy następne ryki zagłuszyły mu myśli, a smokerzy zaczęli przejawiać oznaki zaniepokojenia, jego też nieprzyjemnie zaswędział żołądek.

- To Norberta – odezwał się Weasley, przysiadając obok niego i nasłuchując uważnie. – Szuka jaja.

Severus zdążył się już domyśleć.

- Znajdzie?

- Nie powinna. Chociaż dziwne, że poznała się na fałszywce – zamyślił się rudzielec.

Snape również się zamyślił. 

Sytuacja, według jego standardów, nie przedstawiała się zbyt zachęcająco. Był obcym Anglikiem-czarodziejem, bez różdżki, z małą wiedzą o kraju, w którym dane mu było się znaleźć. Na dodatek jedynym znanym mu językiem obcym był niemiecki, a to i tak w bardzo wąskim zakresie. Języki romańskie kończyły się dla niego na kilku ciekawych zwojach, stanowiących własność hogwarckiej biblioteki. A siedemnastowieczna łacina raczej nie wróżyła dobrej komunikacji.

Pozostawało mu pokornie trzymać się grupy obeznanych smokerów, a konkretnie Charlie'ego Weasleya, jako jedynego towarzysza rozmów oraz Riki Schmitt w kwestiach gastronomicznych. Natomiast Jurij Grigorijewicz, jak dotąd nieznany z nazwiska, był jedynym kandydatem, który zasługiwał na częściowe chociaż zaufanie. Mistrz Eliksirów wyczuwał w tym mrukliwym Rosjaninie coś w rodzaju bratniej duszy. Chociaż „bratanie się" i tak nie wchodziło w grę.

Zaskakująco dla samego siebie, Severus nagle zażyczył sobie towarzystwa na własnym poziomie. Kogoś, kto dorównałby mu w konwersacji i mógłby pomóc w podjęciu decyzji co do dalszych działań.

Westchnął. 

„Cholernie małe szanse", pomyślał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. "Nawet wiatr przestał już wiać."

Coś pogilgotało go przyjaźnie w palce. Przypomniał sobie o piórku, wyjął je i podniósł do oczu. Popatrzył łagodnie. A potem przypomniał sobie o jego właścicielu i zaczął kląć.

Kiedy skończył obracać w myślach pieczonego feniksa, uświadomił sobie, że ryki smoka ucichły, a w oddali nawet cykały świerszcze. Robiło się szarawo, wieczór odgrywał powolne preludium. Zaś las miał to do siebie, że robił się w tych godzinach coraz mniej przyjazny.

Severus wstał, dochodząc do wniosku, że czas wrócić do swojej pierwszej kryjówki. Nie miał zamiaru spać w towarzystwie smokerów, a zwłaszcza dzielić namiotu z Weasleyem. Miał poczucie godności.

Zresztą, i tak by nie zasnął. Nie potrafił zrelaksować się, jeśli nie był w zamkniętym, bezpiecznym pomieszczeniu, pozbawionym innych istot żywych. Jego pielęgnowana latami paranoja kazałaby mu inaczej całą noc wpatrywać się w śpiących, a wyobraźnia snułaby domysły co do niecnych planów formujących się w złożonych na posłaniach głowach.

Nawet po wizycie na Nokturnie wypalał papierosa już w drodze do swoich lochów.

- Wracam do siebie - odezwał się, zanim dokładnie przemyślał swoje słowa. I uświadomił sobie, że są prawdziwe tylko w sensie psychicznym. - Śpię gdzie indziej - wyjaśnił.

Charlie Weasley spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami. Snape niezdecydowanie machnął ręką w imitacji pożegnania i odwrócił się, by odejść. Zatrzymano go, zanim zrobił trzy kroki.

- Masz. - Rika wcisnęła mu do lewej ręki małe zawiniątko w brązowym papierze. Pachniało boczkiem.

- Dziękuję - zaskoczył samego siebie. Ale nie odwrócił głowy. 

Po następnych dwóch krokach drogę zagrodziła mu czyjaś ręka.

Tym razem spojrzał. Obok niego stał Jurij, obracając w dłoni białą broń i podając mu rękojeścią do przodu. Snape odruchowo chwycił drewniany trzonek. Broń miała dziwne ostrze, które rozszerzało się ku górze. Przypominała nieco tasak. Wyglądała.. skutecznie.

Severus i Jurij przez chwilę popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Następnie jednocześnie skinęli głowami i odeszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Snape zniknął w lesie jak cień.

Nie mógł wiedzieć, że jakieś dziesięć minut później tuż obok obozowego kręgu wylądował świstoklik, a na wątłej trawie rozsypały się bagaże Hermiony Jean Granger, zaś okoliczne zarośla poznały nowe, całkiem ciekawe słowa. Ani jedno się nie powtórzyło.

C.D.N.


	4. Rozdział 3 Ognista woda fragment

Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek to dokończę. Ale znalazłam ten fragment, napisany ponad 2 lata temu, na dysku, i postanowiłam wkleić. Miłego czytania.

Rozdział 3 – Ognista woda

Hermiona Granger obudziła się, co samo w sobie stanowiło niezbyt przyjemne doświadczenie. Przez chwilę leżała nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w otaczające ją dźwięki. Świergot. Szum. Bardzo głośne tupanie.

„Za dużo wypiłam", przepełzło jej przez myśl. W tej samej chwili ogłuszająco trzasnęła jakaś gałązka. Na inne wnioski było jeszcze stanowczo za wcześnie.

Otworzyła jedno oko. Na linii wzroku zamajaczył jej się zielony krajobraz, przedzielony pośrodku czarną, wysoką postacią.

„Omamy wzrokowe powinny występować w trakcie upojenia alkoholowego, a nie po nim..."

Hermiona z wysiłkiem przekręciła się na plecy i usiadła. Natychmiast podszedł do niej podejrzanie rześki jak skowronek Charlie, podając fiolkę z dobrze znanym, niebieskim eliksirem na kaca. Skinęła głową w podziękowaniu i duszkiem wypiła zawartość. Kiedy przełknęła, chciała zapytać Charlie'ego, co właściwie pili poprzedniego wieczora, ale ten oddalił się szybko, niosąc kolejne dwie fiolki reszcie smokerów.

- Więcej z wami nie piję – wygłosiła zatem, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Wydawało mi się, że widziałam Snape'a.

- Nie wydawało ci się, Granger.

Znieruchomiała. A potem wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Wiedziałam – wymamrotała, nie odwracając się. – Pan jest niezniszczalny.

- Tylko uodporniony – odrzekł dyplomatycznie Snape.

Chciała odpowiedzieć „A które to już zmartwychwstanie, profesorze?", ale wtedy spojrzała za siebie i słowa te dosłownie zamarły jej na ustach.

Profesor Snape stał w niedbałej pozie, z jedną nogą opartą na niskim głazie. Spodnie miał wetknięte w wysokie smokerskie buty, koszulę wyraźnie lekko wilgotną, a płaszcz powiewający za nim delikatnie, trącany porannym zefirkiem.

W ręce trzymał maczetę.

Hermiona siłą powstrzymała się od gwizdnięcia. On wyglądał jak... wojownik? Nie, nie do końca. Raczej jak... jeździec apokalipsy. Minus wierzchowiec. Plus wzrok.

Przełknęła ślinę.

- Jak pan się tu dostał? – udało jej się wymyślić, żeby przerwać ciszę. Snape zdjął nogę z głazu, podszedł bliżej i usiadł na kocu obok niej, bardzo pilnując, żeby przypadkiem jej nie dotknąć. A potem powoli odłożył broń.

- Niezamierzenie – wypluł wreszcie. – Kto nie żyje?

Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem.

- Charlie panu nie powiedział?

- Pan Weasley nie podzielił się ze mną żadnymi wiadomościami. Obawiam się więc, że moja wiedza nie sięga poza fakt, że Czarny Pan jest pierwszy na liście. Kto jeszcze? – rzucił ostro.

- Ze śmierciożerców? Avery, Macnair... – zaczęła recytować. Potem przeszła do zakonników i reszty „jasnej strony". Snape słuchał tej litanii nazwisk z kamienną twarzą.

- A Potter? – zapytał, gdy skończyła.

- Harry'emu nic nie jest, czemu pan pyta? – dodała niewinnie.

- Potter miał umrzeć – wyjaśnił, dając sobie spokój z tajemnicami. – Dumbledore twierdził, że blizna Pottera to ostatni horkruks i musi być zniszczona, by Czarny Pan znowu stał się śmiertelny.

Zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Właściwie Harry tak jakby umarł... – zaczęła.

- Tak jakby?

- To znaczy wyglądał jak martwy, kiedy Hagrid go niósł, potem zniknął w zamieszaniu, używając peleryny-niewidki i pojawił się przed Voldemortem, kiedy pokonaliśmy jego śmierciożerców.

- Czyli Potter zmartwychwstał i widowiskowo pokonał Czarnego Pana, potwierdzając teorię o Wybrańcu. Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego.

„Ten pieprzony szczeniak ma niemożliwego farta, jest żywy i szczęśliwy z tego powodu, siedząc w cieple i w otoczeniu przyjaciół, a ja dla kontrastu jestem żywy, wściekły i marznę samotnie na tym absolutnym zadupiu. Sprawiedliwość rzeczywiście musi być ślepa."

- ... do Anglii?

- Słucham? – ocknął się Snape.

- Czy ma pan zamiar wrócić do Anglii? – powtórzyła uprzejmie Hermiona.

- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – skłamał.

- Mógłby pan obejrzeć swój pomnik.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby przyswoić tę wypowiedź.

- Pomnik – upewnił się.

Przytaknęła.

- Jest całkiem podobny – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – I ma tabliczkę z dedykacją.

Kiedy spojrzał na nią z niejakim przerażeniem, zachichotała.

„I tak oto upadają autorytety."

- „Severusowi Snape'owi, za zasługi wojenne, wdzięczny czarodziejski świat" – wyrecytowała. – I dostał pan Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Pośmiertnie.

Snape wymownie spojrzał w niebo. Milczało.

- Komu mam podziękować za ten zaszczyt? – rzucił z sarkazmem.

Jej wahanie powiedziało mu wszystko.

- Potter – warknął.

Kiwnęła głową i lekko się odsunęła.

Severus zamilkł, zaciskając pięści. Cierpiała jego duma, a to był rodzaj bólu, którego nigdy nie znosił dobrze. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Potterem. Uprzejmie. Z umiarkowaną dozą szacunku i wdzięczności. Już robiło mu się niedobrze.

A może jednak nie wracać? Ameryka też ma całkiem niezłe czarodziejskie społeczeństwo. Albo Kanada. Nawet Australia brzmiała coraz bardziej przyjaźnie.


End file.
